Danger Magnet
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella has always been a danger magnet. Picks up where Bella meets Renesmee for the first time in Breaking Dawn.
1. Snap

BPOV

I held Renesmee in my arms happily. The family was hovering over me because they didn't trust me. I didn't trust me either. She put her hand to my face. She showed me what must have been me during her birth. After she took her hand away I just smiled.

"Looks like your talented." I cooed.

"She is a special baby." Edward said.

"Jacob Edward said that you had something to tell me, what is it?"

"Nothing important. I'll tell you later. After Renesmee goes to sleep."

I started rocking Renesmee. She showed me some more pictures. Every time all I did was smile. The family backed up a little bit but didn't stop hovering. I walked towards the back door with her. When we got to the window I started humming my lullaby to her.

"You're doing very well." Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Guys Bella is doing great but we don't want to push our luck. She could lose control anytime now." Jacob said.

I started to get angry by his words but remembered that if I got angry they would probably take Renesmee away so I calmed down.

"Wow Bella I think that is a record." Jasper said.

"What did she do?" Emmett asked.

"She started to get angry over Jacob but calmed down before her anger barley got control of her."

"How on earth is she so good? I couldn't control my emotions for years." Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett she is special."

"That might be her power." Carlisle said.

I looked back down at Renesmee and smiled.

"It could be but we should contact Eleazar to be certain." Edward said.

Renesmee was beginning to fall asleep so I leaned down to give her a kiss. That is when I smelt it. It was sweet and sour and vile all at the same time. A growl ripped through me. Renesmee was out of my hands before I could blink and Emmett was trying to restrain me. Keyword trying. I broke free and ran towards the back door where Rosalie had Renesmee. I jumped over her and blocked the back door. Rosalie took off towards the front door and I ran out the back.

EPOV

Everything was going great when Bella leaned down to kiss Renesmee. All hell broke loose. Bella was desperate to get to her. She got away from Emmett and blocked Rosalie's path in the time it took Rosalie to get to the back door. Rosalie ran out the front and Bella ran out the back. Jacob, Esme and Carlisle ran with Rosalie. They wanted to be near in case Bella got closer. Alice went over to the couch away from all the mayhem and started looking into Bella's future. Emmett, Jasper, and I ran out the back door after Bella. She could not reach the town. If she did she would probably do something she would regret. But when we got outside something was wrong. Everything had happened so fast that Bella got a head start but there wasn't a scent trail. Knowing that I could do nothing I ran to catch up with Rosalie. I caught up quickly. Everybody went back to the house to strategize. Luckily Renesmee had slept through the whole thing.

"What happened she was doing so well?" Emmett asked.

"It doesn't matter what happened, we have to find her and stop her from getting to town." I told everyone.

"I don't think she will go to town Edward." Carlisle said.

"Why?"

"You said that she had encountered some humans today and ran away. Maybe she did the same thing again. If she ran away she would not have run towards more humans." He explained.

"We can worry about the maybes later. Right now we have to find her. I want Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Leah to stay here with Renesmee. Jacob you should call Sam and ask for his help. The rest of us will spread out and go after her. When you find her don't hurt her just restrain her. If she is under control don't even do that. Just don't let her get away." I ordered.

"Edward how will we find her there is no scent trail?" Jasper asked.

"We will check spots she would go to calm down. We will also have Alice looking for any sign of her."

"What if we can't restrain her and the only option is to hurt her?" Carlisle asked.

"I swear to god if anyone hurts her she will be the least of their worries."

"Edward I can't see anything." Alice complained.

"Keep looking"

"Edward what if her power isn't self control? What if she is a shield and is blocking my power. It won't do any good and you should have more than a few people looking."

"If she gets in here somebody needs to be able to take Renesmee and run. There needs to be somebody to call me and the rest of you have to be able to restrain her." Jasper said.

"Ugh! We are wasting time. She could be halfway to Canada by now." I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Edward we don't know where to look and we don't even know what is going on. We just need to calm down." Jasper told me.

"I think that we should just wait." Carlisle said.

"We can't just wait."

"It is the only thing to do, there is no scent trail." Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

"What if she hurts somebody and the wolves get to her or if she accidentally exposes our secret and the Volturi get involved. She could do something she regrets Emmett."

"What is your plan big brother because we can't go wandering aimlessly through the forest?" Jasper hollered.

"That is the only thing to do."

"We are going to wait. If she doesn't come home in 12 hours we will call in some help and go look for her." Carlisle said in a tone that told me his decision was final.

"Fine" I grumbled.

I went up to my room and called Bella. I hope that she has her phone with her. If not we are screwed.


	2. Explanations

EPOV

I heard her phone ringing. It was in the closet. I started pacing and trying to figure out where she would go. The meadow maybe. The baseball clearing. She might have just gone hunting. The 12 hours passed slowly but when she didn't return Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, Sam, and the rest of the pack left to look for Bella. I called Eleazar. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Edward"

"What's up?"

"You remember Bella right."

"Yeah"

"Long story short she was turned into a vampire. She snapped and ran off 12 hours ago but there is no scent trail. I was hoping that you could help us out."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I was down here picking up some special order jewelry that they wouldn't send to Alaska. I'm about 10 minutes away."

"See ya then"

I went downstairs and did some more pacing. Rosalie and Esme had left with Renesmee. Alice was on the couch attempting to see Bella. She finally had a vision.

_Bella was walking through the woods. She was covered in healed bite marks. Some hadn't healed yet._

"Alice" I growled.

"Edward be grateful that is the first thing I've seen of her in a while."

"Why didn't you see her get hurt?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer but the door opened and Eleazar walked in.

"Fill me in."

"We have a half breed daughter. Basically Bella was holding her and she snapped. She was so fast that I didn't have time to catch her before she bolted out the backdoor. The family and both packs are out looking for her."

Eleazar was about to ask a question but was cut off by the door opening. I turned around and saw Bella.

"Alice call the family." I walked to Bella, "What happened?"

BPOV

After I bolted out of the house I ran after the smell. I was going faster than I ever thought possible. When I reached a small clearing I saw them. The Volturi. Aro, Caius, Markus, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec came along. I could see the evil intentions in their head. They wanted to kill my daughter and didn't care who got in the way.

"Bella dear I am so happy to see that you are a vampire."Aro greeted.

"What do you want?"

"I heard a rumor that there is an immortal child at your house. It needs to be taken care of."

"Her name is Renesmee and she is not an immortal child. She is a half breed. I carried her while I was human. Edward is her father."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Faith"

"Well if the justice system ran on faith and trust do you know how many criminals there would be running around."

"We have done nothing wrong and I do not want you anywhere near my daughter."

Aro looked at Felix and Felix charged at me. He grabbed my arm and tried biting it off. I flipped him so he was on his back. He bit into my arm again and I flicked him off. He came charging back knocking me to the ground and bit me many more times. I flipped him again and quickly got him in a head lock.

"Go back to Italy." I hissed at the Volturi.

They turned around robotically and walked away.

When they were gone I whispered in Felix's ear, "Go back to Italy."

He stood up and walked away robotically too. When he was gone I took a look at myself. My clothes were ripped and torn. I had multiply bite marks covering my arms. If I went back to Edward looking like this he would freak. I sat down and waited until most of the bite marks were healed. I then stood up and started walking back home. When I walked in Alice was on the couch with her hands pressed to her temples. Edward was talking to another man. I couldn't remember his name. When I closed the door Edward whipped around. His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning when he saw me.

"Alice call the family." Edward ordered. He turned back to me, "What happened?"

"Can I go change first?"

Edward nodded. I looked at Alice she was talking super fast into a cell phone. I walked up to Edward's room and into the closet. I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white cami. I pulled a low-cut black sweater over the cami and pulled on some black boots. I shoved my cell phone in my pocket. When I walked downstairs I saw that most of the family was present. The only ones missing were Renesmee, Rosalie, and Esme. Emmett and Jasper moved to stand behind me. They were ready to restrain me if necessary. I could hear the pack outside ready to block my exit.

"Where are Renesmee, Rosalie, and Esme?" I asked.

"Bella they left because we know that you wouldn't want to hurt Renesmee." Edward told me gently like I was about to snap.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get them killed? The Volturi are out there and think Renesmee is an immortal child. It's not safe." I pulled out my cell phone and was about to dial but it was taken out of my hands.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi were in the forest. I don't know why but when I told them to leave they just left. If they run into Renesmee they will kill her and anybody that tries to protect her. We have to warn them."

"Bella how did you know they were in the forest? They weren't in hearing rang yet, Edward couldn't read their minds yet, and I haven't had any visions of them." Alice spoke up.

"I don't know. I just smelled them and got this strong urge to protect you guys."

"I think I can explain this," Eleazar spoke, "She's powerful. More powerful than everyone in the Volturi. I'm going to call her a danger magnet. She can sense danger from miles away. She also has a shield sort of. It protects whoever is under it from physical and mental danger. No powers will work on her. She can send danger away or bring it closer. When danger is close she becomes a super vampire. Her strength, speed, senses, and focus triple. It also blocks her scent."

"Well since it is clear I am no danger to Renesmee she can come home." I spoke cheerily and held out my hand for my phone."

"Bella we don't know that yet." Edward said.

"But what about the Volturi?"

"What were your exact words to them Bella?" Eleazar asked.

"Go back to Italy."

"They won't be able to disobey. You put them in a trance of sorts and they won't snap out of it till they get to Italy."

"Am I any danger to my daughter?"

"I don't think so. I saw somebody similar when I was with the Volturi. When she put her loved one in danger she ripped her own head off."

I held out my hand for my phone again. Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded. As soon as I got my phone back I called Esme.


	3. How?

BPOV

Esme picked up on the first ring, "Hello"

"It's safe to bring Renesmee back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please bring my daughter back."

"Fine but I want an explanation when I get there."

"You will"

I hung up the phone. The air was still tense. Emmett and Jasper were still standing behind me ready to restrain me. We all just stood there staring at each other.

"We need to figure out how the Volturi found out about Renesmee."

"I don't see how they could've she hasn't left the house since she was born."

"Have you noticed any unusual scents around here?"

"No"

I started pacing. They had to have found out somehow. They could have found out in La Push. It was highly unlikely because the wolves would have killed them. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I bolted up to Renesmee and took her out of Esme's arms. Her eyes were wide open. She showed me a picture of here in Esme's arms running through the forest. I could feel the question behind it, why.

"We had a problem to take care of." I explained.

She snuggled closer to me. The family was really tense. I started humming. After a minute I realized I was humming my lullaby. I looked down and Renesmee was fast asleep.

"Hey Jacob"

"Yeah"

"Earlier you said you had something to tell me what is it?"

"We should wait-"

I cut him off, "I want to know now."

"I might have given your daughter a nickname."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I also imprinted on Nessie."

I was beyond pissed. He imprints on my little girl and then names her after a monster. He has no right. She's only a baby. I was seeing red. I knew that if I didn't get myself under control they would take my baby. I was surprised they hadn't already. I lifted my head. Everyone's lips were moving but I couldn't hear them. It looked like they were trying to get to me but couldn't. I realized that I must have put a bubble around myself. I calmed myself down and the bubble went away. My baby was out of my arms before I could blink. But I knew it was for the best. Until I could learn to control myself I would have to deal with not being able to hold her as much as I would like. I would do everything in my power to control myself. It was at that moment that I realized we had another issue. I groaned.

"Bella we have to take away Nessie until we are sure you have control."

"It's not that. I just realized that we have another issue."

"What?"

"Charlie"


	4. Problems and Planning

BPOV

I wanted a simple life with my family for 1 day. One day! Is that too much to ask for? I have by far the most complicated life on the planet. I am some sort of super vampire that can't even hold my half breed daughter or see my human father. On top of all that my werewolf best friend imprinted on my daughter and gave her the nickname Nessie. To top it all off a royal vampire family wants to kill my daughter. I just want one day of normalcy and this is what I get. God must hate me. I sat down on my bed and tuned into the conversation downstairs. I had run upstairs once I realized that we had to deal with Charlie too.

"How's she doing Jasper? This is a lot to take in."

"She's stressed but other than that she's doing pretty good."

"I feel bad. I wish that I could help her but I can't do much. All I can do is try to come up with something to tell her father. I can't believe how quickly things spun out of control."

"Edward, right now she just needs someone to be there for her."

"I know"

They know that I can hear them but they still talk as if I can't. I grabbed a book but couldn't focus on it. I turned on the stereo but I that couldn't calm me down either. So I pulled all the cds off the shelves and reorganized them. 3 hours later I was only halfway done but I heard a chuckle from the door way. I looked up and saw Edward standing there.

"I needed something to keep my mind busy."

"Don't worry I've done the same thing before."

"So have you guys figured out what we are going to do."

"Right now we are thinking about running off to Isle Esme and hiding out for the rest of the century."

I laughed, "I like that idea."

He came over and pulled me up, "I think you need to relax we will take care of everything."

"Edward I know you mean well but I can't. If something were to happen to you guys while you were trying to protect me I would feel horrible."

"We have been vampires way longer than you. We know what we are doing, you don't."

"You may be way older than me but having a fresh mind to give you ideas never hurts."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Face our problems head on, I can be around Reneesme so if I don't breath I should be able to handle Charlie. We can tell him that we are moving, and then we can head off to some far away destination where it will take the Volturi a while to find us."

"That might just work. There is one problem though, if things go south, which they will, we won't have the werewolves to help us."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We don't have to deal with everything today. Let's just relax."

"Sounds perfect"


	5. Run Away

BPOV

It's been one week. I have spent most of that week testing my power and training. Emmett trains me to fight. Jasper and Carlisle work with my shield. I am still pissed at Jacob and am not talking to him. If he comes into the room I leave. I won't even look at him. I spend as much time as possible with Renesmee. Normally I set her on a playmat that Alice bought for her. She grows quite fast and now appears to be 8 months old. Edward and I are currently teaching her to walk. She started crawling a few days ago. It's early but we think she can do it. We are also trying to teach her to talk.

"Hey"Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked up from Renesmee who was playing with dolls, "Hey"

"What are my two favorite ladies doing?"

"Playing with dolls, you want to join?"

"Actually, I came to tell you, Carlisle wants to see you."

"Okay" I moved to get up but Renesmee started whimpering, so I leaned down and picked her up.

At that moment the front door was knocked down. I saw Jane and took off out the backdoor with Renesmee in my arms. While running I tried to put my shield up around my family. I just kept running. I ran into the mountains and didn't stop till I was 200 miles away from the house. I'm not sure if I managed to put my shield up around the family. I do know that I did manage to cover Renesmee. I stopped in a small town called Ocean Park and headed to a playground with Renesmee. I put her on the swing set so that we would blend in while I formulated a plan. After about 5 minutes I still didn't have a plan but Renesmee let me know she was hungry. I felt around in my pockets and found that I had $13, my cell phone, a credit card, and a set of car keys. After that I realized how crowded the park was. I was surprised I hadn't even noticed that there were a bunch of humans in the area.

I left the park and headed toward a grocery store. I bought some baby food for Renesmee and left. It was getting dark outside so I found a hotel and checked in. I held my breath till I got into the room. Once I was in the room I started feeding Renesmee some baby food. After about ten minutes they delivered the roll-away crib that I had asked for. After Renesmee had eaten I started rocking her while singing. She was asleep in a few minutes. I laid her down, turned off the lights, then laid on the bed. Around midnight my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Where are you?"

"A hotel in some town called Ocean Park. I'm sorry I left, I just couldn't let our baby get hurt."

"Bella, I'm glad you took off. The fight was ugly and we wouldn't have been able to protect her and fight."

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah" I heard him sigh, "I want you to stay put. I will be there to get you and Renesmee in the morning."

"Okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up and went back to watching my baby sleep. Before I knew it, it was morning and Renesmee was wide awake, ready to eat. She was not happy about eating baby food again, but dealt with it. I was glad I had bought only 2 jars of baby food. My phone buzzed with a text from Edward.

_Outside_

I went downstairs and checked out. I then headed outside to Edward's car. He gave both me and Renesmee a hug and a kiss. He then took Renesmee and strapped her into her car seat. Both Edward and I got in the car and we took off.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"You are not in trouble Bella."

"If you hadn't ran off, one of us would have told you too."

He turned on the music and the rest of the three hour drive was filled with the sound of music. When we got home the family rushed out of the house. I unstrapped Renesmee and pulled her out of the car. She let me know that she wanted Esme, so I handed her over. I walked in the house and it was a mess. Couches were torn and tipped over, vases were broken, the coffee table was in pieces, and the TV didn't even look like a TV.

"Wow"

"We didn't have a chance to clean it up." Carlisle came up behind me.

We started picking everything up.


	6. Let's Ride

BPOV

It's been a week since the Volturi showed up. The problem though is that they only sent some of their fighters. They could still attack. I closed the box I was packing. We are leaving. My dad thinks that I got sick and died. We are going to move to a house in the Appalachian Mountains. We are leaving tomorrow. Most of the stuff is going in the attic. Stuff like clothes, pictures, and Renesmee's stuff is coming with us. I left the room and headed to the nursery. Renesmee was in her crib. She looks to be a year old. I picked her up and set her on the ground. I gave her a couple dolls and started packing a bag for her. I threw some books, toys, and dolls in a backpack for her. I also put a extra set of clothes in the bag in case she got dirty. After the bag was packed I sat down next to my little girl. I sat and played with her. About an hour later Edward came into the room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How is our little girl doing?" Edward said while walking towards us.

"She's very happy."

I got up and walked behind Renesmee. I stood her up and had her grab onto my fingers. I walked her a few steps toward Edward. I then let her go and she walked right towards him. Edward picked her up and spun her around. She giggled. Edward set her down and she walked toward me.

"Mama!" she screeched as she reached me.

I picked her up and held her close. I realized that we had an audience.

"You want to go see grandma?"

I set her on the ground and she took off. Esme picked her up.

I put the backpack on the seat and set Renesmee in her car seat. After making sure she was secure I turned to Edward.

"Everything in the car?" I asked.

"Everything except for me and you."

I noticed that everybody else was waiting by their cars, ready to go, "Then let's go."

I got in the car and Edward walked around and got in the driver's seat.

We have been on the road for 12 hours and we aren't even halfway there yet. Renesmee is getting whiny. We stop every couple hours to let her get out and walk around, but she isn't used to being in the car. This is the first time she has ridden in the car. She does not like being strapped in. She started screaming. Luckily a rest stop is coming up. Edward pulled up and I jumped out of the car. I unstrapped Renesmee and set her on the grass. She tried running away but I caught up easily. She touched my face and showed me a picture of the car seat in flames.

"You can't set your car seat on fire." The family laughed at this. She tried pouting, "I know you don't like it baby, but it's almost bed time. You will fall asleep and when you wake up we will almost be there." She continued to pout, "If I get you some ice cream will you get back in the car?" Ice cream is the one human food she likes. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me chocolate ice cream, with hot fudge, and sprinkles, "Yes you can get hot fudge and sprinkles." She jumped up and started clapping, "Alice, where is the nearest open ice cream place?"

"There is a 24 hour Dairy Queen in 5 miles."

"Let's go get in the car and get some ice cream."

She grabbed my hand and I walked her to the car. I loaded her in and we took off. We got to Dairy Queen 5 minutes later. Edward ordered the ice cream and I climbed in the back of the car. I put a bib on her and pulled out a baby spoon for her. Edward got back in the car and handed me the ice cream. He took off and I started feeding Renesmee. She finished the ice cream 30 minutes later. I wiped her face and removed the bib. I then started humming. She was asleep 10 minutes later. I climbed back up front.


	7. Gone

BPOV

It's been 15 years. Renesmee likes to be called Rainy. We moved to New York 2 weeks ago. Rainy is fully grown and beautiful. She has Edward's hair and my brown eyes. She's about 5' 10''. She has long legs and is very active. She appears to be 19, the same age I was when I was turned. We don't think she will grow any more. I have mastered my power and am pretty good at fighting. When Rainy wanted to start training to fight I was against it. Edward was too. She started pouting and got Edward's permission and then I was powerless. She is a pretty good fighter. The family lives in the main house and they built a house for me, Edward, and Rainy.

"Rainy! Get your but down here!"She is going to high school for the first time. I enrolled her in tenth grade.

The story is that she is Edward's sister and my cousin. Emmett and Alice are adopted brother and sister. They were adopted by Edward's parents. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Esme's niece and nephew. Rainy and Alice are tenth graders. The rest of us are freshmen in collage. It's Monday. I don't have school on Monday but everybody else does. They all have half days though. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and Esme works at a bridal boutique. It's March. Rainy has been going to school since the beginning of the school year. She loves school.

"I'm coming!" She walked down the stairs.

"You look very nice." She smiled, "Your keys are on the coffee table."

"I swear you always seem to know what I'm gonna ask."

We got her a blue pickup for Christmas. I gave her a kiss and she headed off to school. Seconds after she left Edward ran down the stairs gave me a kiss and left. I was completely alone. I went and started some laundry. About an 2 hours later I was sitting on the couch, folding laundry, and watching TV when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Mrs. Cullen" We put this number down as Rainy's emergency contact, they think I'm Esme, "I just called to inform you that your daughter, Renesmee never showed up for school this morning."

"What? She left 2 hours ago."

"We thought that she might just be late but she never showed up for second hour."

"Oh, she just walked in the door. I'll talk to her. It looks like she doesn't feel good. Thank you for calling." I had to lie to get off the phone.

"I hope she feels better."

I hung up the phone and ran my hand through my hair. I picked up the phone and called my daughter. I got voice mail. "Sweetie, it's mom. Call me as soon as you get this message." I also sent her a text message telling her to call me. I paced as I waited. It's not like her to skip school. After 13 minutes I couldn't wait any longer. I wrote a note in case she came home, telling her to call me. I then grabbed the car keys and bolted out of the house. On my way I called Edward. I got voice mail, "Edward, it's Bella. Call me. It's important."

I drove around the town we live in search of my daughter. I called Esme and Carlisle while I was driving and they told me they hadn't seen her. I also sent her a few more texts and called her a few more times. After driving around for 2 hours my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I have mid-terms so I shut off my phone. If the teacher hears a phone ring he fails the entire class. I just got your message."

"Edward, Renesmee's missing."

"What?"

"She never showed up for school this morning. She isn't answering her phone or texts either. Carlisle and Esme haven't seen her either!"

"Bella calm down, I'm sure everything is just fine."

"Edward, I have a bad feeling."

"Bella-"

I cut him off, "Just find her!"

I hung up and continued driving. Edward sent me a text telling me that everyone was looking. After an hour I pulled over and jumped out of the car. I ran up to the pickup on side of the road. Rainy's backpack was inside. I broke down crying. After a few minutes I pulled myself together and started searching nearby. There was no sign of her, not even a scent trail. I sent Edward a text telling him to get everyone to meet me at the house. I then hid the truck and took off towards the house. When I got there everybody was already there. I could tell by the number of cars parked in the driveway. We have a house in the woods, just like Forks. I walked inside and was immediately pulled into Edward's arms.

"We will find her." He whispered.

"I found her car on the side of the road. There's no sign of her, not even a scent trail." I gave Rosalie and Emmett the location and they went to retrieve the car.

A few minutes after they left, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it. A UPS guy was on the doorstep with a small box. I signed and took the package. I took it to the living room to open it. Inside was a necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a small diamond hanging from it. There was no note.

"Oh, no" Carlisle whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I've seen that necklace before," he sighed and took a deep unnecessary breath, "when I worked for the Volturi. It's from Aro's private collection."

"No" It took me a second to realize I had spoken.

I whipped the necklace across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I started sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be okay." Edward whispered.

"I just want her safe in my arms."

"I know and she will be soon."

I stood up, "What can we do?"

Carlisle spoke up, "I can call the Denali's, they might be able to help."

"Good" My phone rang, "Hello"

"Hello Bella" I shivered at the sound of the voice.

"Aro"

"I'm sure by now you have received my little gift."

"Yes, I have. It's very beautiful." I did not want to anger him.

"Your daughter is very beautiful, but she has a bit of a mouth on her."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Not right now, she's being punished."

"I swear to god, if you hurt her I will kill you."

"No need to get violent. I'll make you a deal. You meet me at the east edge of Plattekill State Forest. Wear the necklace. You do as I say and you will get your daughter back unharmed."

"When?"

"5 hours"

"I'll be there."

"Goodbye Bella" He hung up.


	8. Finding

BPOV

I fastened the necklace to my neck as I waited for the internet to load with my directions.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"Edward by the time we come up with another plan our daughter could be dead!"

"Bella you could get killed!"

"I don't care. My daughter is way more important than me."

"Bella you have to be smart about this."

"I will do everything I can to come back safe. I promise."

"I can't lose you Bella."

I printed the directions. I read through the directions and shut down the computer. I then stood up and grabbed my keys and phone, "I will call you as soon as I can." I ran out of the house and jumped in the car.

I got to my destination about 45 minutes later. I have learned to turn my power on and off whenever I want. I can even turn on just one part at a time if I want. I never did figure out how to order people to do stuff though. Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't. I turned my power on and got out of the car. I leave my phone on the seat. I could hear whispering in the distance. Based on how quiet it was my guess is that I am not supposed to hear it. I make my way quickly and quietly through the woods and see where the Volturi are standing. I step out of the trees and Aro turns around. Felix is holding my daughter tightly over his shoulder.

"Loosen your grip on my daughter. You'll hurt her." He didn't listen.

"Bella my dear it's so good to see you."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want you my dear. You are so powerful."

"I'll make you a deal, you set my daughter down and I will come with you. You have to let my daughter leave."

"Only if you let your shield down."

"I promise"

Felix set my daughter down and she ran to me. I leaned down, "I put X's on the trees on the way here. My truck is waiting. Call your father." I took the necklace off and put it on her, "There are directions on the seat. Stay safe." I gave her a hug. I saw her hesitate, "Go!" She ran off and I turned off my shield but kept everything else on. I waited until I heard the truck start to talk, "The shield is down."

Out of nowhere I felt a searing pain. I was on my knees in half a second. I couldn't even hold myself up. I refused to scream, I would not give him the satisfaction. I could feel myself being dragged. Finally I came up with a plan.

"Stop!" I screamed it on the top of my lungs.

Everything stopped, the pain, the dragging, everything. After a couple seconds I was able to stand up. Felix unfroze and realized what had happened. He charged.

RPOV

I jumped in the truck and started dialing my father. I didn't want to leave but I know that my mom can handle her self. I glanced down at the directions. My father picked up the phone.

"Bella?"

"No, it's your daughter."

"Where is your mother? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She told me to run so I ran."

"Where are you?"

"On my way back to the house."

"Meet me at the Cross Roads Cafe. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah"

"Stay safe"

"I will"

30 minutes later I found the cafe. My family was waiting outside. My father ran up to the car before I even shut the car off. He pulled open the door and pulled me out into a hug. I held onto him as tight as I could and thought back to this morning.

_I was driving down the road blaring my radio. I saw a car on the side of the road. The windshield was cracked and the front end was in a tree. A woman was standing there holding a baby in her arms and her head was bleeding. I shut off the radio and pulled over. I got out of the car and walked up to her. She looked so thankful._

"_Can I use your phone please?" She sounded scared._

"_Sure it's in my backpack. Let me go grab it." I walked back to the car. I normally carry my phone but today I don't have any pockets._

_My head was in the car and I was digging through my backpack when I felt myself being grabbed. I tried to fight them but they were too strong. I was blindfolded and thrown in a car._

"I am so sorry. I screwed up dad."

"No, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help that woman and her baby."

I started to cry in his arms, "It's all my fault."

"Baby, listen to me, I would've done the same thing. So would your mom and uncles and grandparents."

He held on to me and got in my grandparent's SUV. I saw my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie get in the car I was driving. My grandmother got in next to me and my grandpa jump behind the wheel. My Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were in the seat behind us. My grandma started rubbing her hand up and down my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father nod. I was soon asleep.

EPOV

I watched my daughter fall asleep in my arms. The second she was asleep the questions started. I told them that she had pulled over to help someone and the Volturi snuck up from behind. We never told her about the Volturi. We didn't feel that she needed to know. We just told her that she grew so fast we didn't want to raise any questions.

"We should have told her." Jasper spoke up.

"Jasper if we tell her the truth she will just get more scared. Right now it is best if she doesn't get scared.

"Edward, she is terrified. She feels like she killed her mother. We have to tell her the truth."

"We will tell her when this is all over. Right now we have to get her out of the area."

"I agree with Edward," Esme was backing me up, "A friend of mine is here right now. She came to get some special order clothes and some fake papers. She is going home on a plane tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking Rainy with her."

"Who?" I was curious.

"Zafrina, she lives in the Amazon."

"Call her"

I waited as she talked on the phone. After about 5 minutes she got off the phone.

"She will be at our house in about an hour. The plane leaves in 5 hours."

We got to the house about 5 minutes later. I carried my little girl up to her bed and laid her down. She woke up.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"That was a dirty trick you pulled, getting my uncle to put me to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I just needed you to relax."

"So what's the plan?"

"You are going to stay with a family friend until all this blows over."

"Who?"

"They live in the Amazon. Your grandma has known them for almost a hundred years and your grandfather much longer than that."

She got up and I helped her pack a bag. She also packed her a bag full of electronics and books. Esme walked into the room with her backpack.

"I got 2 weeks worth of school work for you."

I then heard the door open. Zafrina must be here.


	9. What Now?

BPOV

Felix charged toward me and I immediately threw my shields back up. He took me down before I had a chance to manipulate them. I can't work my power and fight at the same time real well. I pushed Felix off me. I jumped up and tried to run. Felix grabbed my foot before I had a chance to start moving. To make matters worse, the others unfroze. Felix pulled me down and I landed face down in the dirt. Demetri jumped on my back. I felt someone shove my head further into the dirt.

"Stop!" I tried to scream. I ended up with a mouthful of dirt and they didn't stop.

I screamed as they ripped my arms and legs off. Felix flipped me over and leaned down close to my neck.

"Good bye Bella." He whispered as he leaned closer to my neck.

EPOV

We left the bags in the bedroom and headed downstairs. Zafrina was talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello, I'm Zafrina." She spoke once we reached her.

"I'm Edward and this is my daughter Renesmee."

"Call me Rainy." My daughter stuck her hand out to shake but Zafrina pulled her into a hug instead.

"I was just telling Zafrina how unique Rainy is." Esme spoke up.

"I promise to take good care of her." Zafrina promised.

"I know you will."

"I am just curious about her diet."

"She mostly hunts animals but she loves ice cream."

"Sounds simple enough."

I went upstairs while everyone else stayed downstairs to talk. I grabbed the bags and took them downstairs.

"I hate to cut this short but we have to get going."

I turned to my little girl, and held her at arms length, "Stay safe" I gave her a hug, "I love you ." I kissed her cheek, "Be a good girl and do your homework."

"I will dad, I'm not a baby."

"Bye"

Everybody else said their goodbyes as I loaded the car. Once the car was loaded I gave her another hug and kiss and watched her leave. Now the two most important people in my life were gone.

"It's the right thing to do Edward." Of course Jasper would try to make me feel better.

"Stay away from my emotions." I snapped.

I stormed into the house and up to the room that Bella and I share. I sat down on the bed and sunk my head into my hands.

"Edward" Esme had come into the room, "Don't beat yourself up over this. Bella is so stubborn that there was no way anybody could have stopped her and you know that she would have wanted you to keep her baby girl safe."

"Can you please stop talking about her in the past tense?"

"Edward you did the right thing."

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

"Edward, it's part of being a parent. You just have it worse than most. You have spent the past 15 years with her without her ever being away. The most she has been away has been the few hours at school where you know Alice is watching over her. You don't know Zafrina real well, and I understand that you are nervous considering the state of things right now. Just think about Bella. She has never given up, even when it was probably in her best interest to."

"When"

"James, the separation, the newborns, the pregnancy, the birth, raising a half breed daughter. All the time she was in danger but she didn't give up once. She followed her heart. Now look at where it has led, a beautiful family and a beautiful home and life. Most people give up and never get that. Don't let everything you and Bella worked so hard for slip away. Fight for it. Fight for Bella and your daughter. Fight for yourself."

Esme's little speech made me realize how much I could lose if I gave up, "Alright, so what's the plan?" I am going to get my wife and daughter back.

RPOV

I sat in the back of the small electric car that Zafrina had rented and wondered where my mom was and what she was doing. I also wondered about my father, he had never spent much time away from my mother or me. I hope he doesn't just sit down and give up. My aunts and uncles told me that is what he has always done in the past. We pulled up to the airport and I got out of the car. Zafrina got the stuff out of the car and only let me carry my backpack. She grabbed everything else. We walked inside and she started by checking the car in with the rental place. Next she went up to a computer and printed out our tickets. Then we checked in our bags. I kept my backpack with me so I could do my school work on the plane. After that we made our way through security. We still had 45 minutes until the plane took off.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

We went to a ice cream stand and she let me get my favorite ice cream. Then we went and sat at the terminal. We were in first class so we were the first to board. Soon the plane was up in the air. I pulled out my school work and settled in for the long flight. 8 hours later we landed. I put my stuff back in my bag and headed off on a new adventure.


	10. Volturi

EPOV

I sat in the car bouncing my leg. We are in Italy. I haven't seen Bella in 3 days. We are going to get her. We pull up to the castle and everyone runs inside. Carlisle leads us straight to the turret room.

"Carlisle my old friend. What are you doing here?"

"I want my daughter back."

"I haven't seen her but if I do I will tell her that you are looking for her."

"We know you have her so cut the crap!"

"Carlisle you know I don't like that language."

"I don't care, I want my daughter." Carlisle sounded low and deadly.

"You want the truth, last time I saw her she was in pieces on the forest floor." I saw a picture flash through his mind. Felix was leaning close to Bella who didn't have any arms or legs.

"You monster!" I screamed. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"After that I walked away."

"I know she's not dead. I have seen her. She is in this castle." Alice spoke up. Out of nowhere Alice was on the ground screaming.

"Stop your hurting her!" Jasper was by Alice's side in less than a second.

"That's what makes it fun." Jane laughed.

Then everything stopped. Jane stopped laughing. Alice stopped screaming. Bella must be helping us.

"Ah, looks like young Bella has discovered that you are here. Felix go get her so she can watch her family die." Felix left, "After all of you are dead I will find that pathetic daughter of yours and kill her too."

I lunged. I grabbed Aro before he could even registrar that I had moved and took off his head. Demetri had me in a headlock before I could even stand up straight again.

BPOV

"Stop!" Aro screamed, "We need her alive!"

Felix stood up and through me over his shoulder. I saw Demetri grab my limbs. I was thrown in the trunk of a car. They wouldn't give me back my arms or legs. I'm not sure how long I was in the trunk but as soon as we stopped I was carried up the steps of a privet jet and thrown in a closet. Once the plane landed I was thrown in the the trunk of another car. Next I was carried into the castle and thrown in a cell, with my arms and legs. It took a while because I had to drag myself with my chin but I was able to get everything attached. Then I waited. I made sure that I had everything turned on. I just made sure that Alice could see me. I lost track of time. After a while I heard arguing in the turret room. I sent my shield out and found Edward. I could always tell who I was protecting based on the feel. Soon I found the entire family.

Felix walked up to the door of my cell and opened it, "It's your lucky day."

"You and me have totally different ideas of lucky." He grabbed my arm roughly.

"Your right my idea of lucky is killing your daughter."

"I swear to god, if you lay one hand on her I will kill you."

"No you won't, you and your entire family will be dead by then."

At that moment we reached the turret room. Alice was on the floor and Jasper was helping her sit up. Demetri had Edward in a headlock. Emmett and Carlisle were standing in a protective stance in front of Esme and Rosalie. Aro's headless body was on the floor.

"What did I miss?" Felix sounded like a child watching TV.

"Hero over here got mad and got Aro before any of us noticed that he had even moved." Demetri spoke up.

"Hmm" Felix dragged me over to where Marcus and Caius were sitting.

"So who should die first? How about Esme?" Marcus stood up.

Now was the perfect time to unleash something I had overheard, "Wait! I have some interesting information you might want to know Marcus." I had to buy some time to come up with a plan, "You and your wife were planning on leaving the Volturi" He turned to me. Good at least I have his attention, "Aro didn't like that. He wanted you all to himself. He killed your wife so that you wouldn't leave. So that you wouldn't have a reason to leave." Marcus just stared at me.

"Why would you tell such lies?"

"It is not a lie, ask Caius he helped Aro formulate the whole thing and keep it a secret."

He turned to Caius, "Is what she's saying true?"

"No, you know I would never do such a thing."

Marcus turned back and started walking back to Esme again. So I decided it was time to do an experiment with my shield. I threw it out and wrapped it around Marcus. Then I squeezed. I kept pulling it tighter and tighter, and he was turned to dust. I did the same thing with Caius the Chelsea. After that Demetri let Edward go and vampires just started leaving. Chelsea wasn't holding them to the Volturi anymore. They were free.


	11. Happiness at Last

BPOV

It's been 10 years. After we took down the Volturi the Romanians took over. We live in northern Michigan. A few years ago Rainy met another half breed named Brendan. They have been engaged for 6 months and are getting married today. Jacob, after Renesmee turned him down multiple times, stopped shifting and got married. He now has two children.

I walk into the tent where Rainy is getting ready, "Hey"

"Hi mom"

"I can't believe your already 25 years old. It seems like just yesterday you were born."

"Hey mom can I tell you something. Nobody else knows it, not even Brendan."

We were alone in the tent, "Sure"

"I'm pregnant"

I froze. I had no idea what would happen. I hoped it wouldn't be like my pregnancy. I had no idea what to say.

"I'm scared mom. Aunt Alice told me what you went through."

"I'm scared too. Here's what we are going to do. You are going to get married. You guys will get your weekend alone as planned. During that weekend you will tell Brendan. When we get back at the end of the weekend you will tell the family. After that your grandpa will monitor you and the baby. Okay?"

"Okay mom"

We didn't talk anymore, I just helped her get ready. Edward walked in the tent after a few minutes.

"It's time"

I gave my baby girl a hug and left the tent. Alice and Rose were the bridesmaids and Emmett and Jasper were the groomsmen. The ceremony was beautiful. My baby girl looked so grown up in her dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a slight v-neck. It was fitted to the waist and decorated with beads. It then flowed outward and ended at her feet with more beading. Alice and Rose wore light pink strapless dresses that came to their knees. They were fitted till the waist where they flowed out. The reception was really nice. Edward danced with Rainy. She seemed so happy. That was how I hoped it would stay.

* * *

**Review to let me know if you want a sequel.**


End file.
